Partons à Chicago
by Caroline02
Summary: Mon histoire est le début de la saison 3. Stefan est partit avec Klaus et Caroline,Elena et Damon comptent bien le retrouver meme s'il faut aller jusqu'à Chicago.Mais que se passe t-il lorsque Caroline va se retrouver en 1920.VENEZ DONC VOIR C'est ma premiere fic soyez indulgent Stefan/Caroline/Klaus
1. Chapter 1

Sa faisait maintenant trois mois que Stefan était partit avec Klaus après avoir sauvé la vie de son frère. Elena ne désespérait pas et comptait bien le retrouver. Damon,Caroline et elle étaient partis à Chicago pour avoir une chance de le ramener,en effet, ils avaient pister sa trace et avaient découvert qu'il y avait eut un nombre incalculable de meurtres causés par un soi-disant animal sauvage dans le coin. Damon avait vu les corps et reconnaissait les méthodes de son frère sachant pertinemment qu'il était redevenu le boucher. Ils avaient louer un petit appartement pour leur séjour et réfléchissaient au moyen de faire revenir le gentil Stefan. Ils était environ 22 heures quand Damon prit la parole.

- Je propose que nous nous dispersions pour fouiller chaque recoin de la ville.C'est la meilleur façon de le retrouver au plus vite.

- Je suis d'accord _dit Elena._

- Moi aussi mais que fait-on si on le retrouve? Je te rappelle qu'il n'a plus rien du gentil Stefan enchaina_ Caroline._

- Tu essaies de ne pas te faire tuer Blondie _répondit Damon avec un sourire au coin._

- Damon! intervint_ Elena agacée par ses remarques._

- Sérieusement,si tu le retrouve ne t'approche pas de lui,je ne sais pas quelles sont ses limites depuis qu'il est avec Klaus alors si tu le vois,appelle moi,d'accord? _questionna Damon._

- Oui_ répondit Caroline determinéé a retrouver son ancien meilleur ami._

- Bien dit Elena alors on commence par quel endroit? _demanda t-elle impatiente de revoir Stefan et de pouvoir lui parler._

- Toi et moi nous allons aller dans son ancien appart pendant que Blondie ira voir dans les bars_ dit-il._

- Mais je croyais que nous devions nous séparer?_enchaina Elena._

- Oui mais toi étant vulnérable tu restes avec moi,je te rappelle que Klaus te crois morte et que ce n'est pas le moment qu'il découvre le pot aux roses lui _dit Damon._

- Il a raison pour une fois Elena _dit Caroline inquiète que Klaus retrouve son amie._

- Bon d'accord _accepta Elena._

- En route _dit Damon_ et en faites Blondie,ce n'est pas la première que j'ai raison lui _lanca t-il._

- Pour le nombre de fois ou tu te plante on va dire que si _dit-elle en souriant._

Il allait riposter mais fut coupée pas Elena.

- Dépéchons-nous,il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre.

Une fois dehors, Elena et Damon partirent de leur cotés et Caroline en fit de meme. Ils s'étaient donnés deux heures,si en deux heures ils ne trouvaient rien alors ils devaient se retrouver à l'appart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Petite Amande: Merci pour ta review, et oui je me suis trompéé en postant ma fic, je vais arranger ça. Je ne suis pas très douée avec le site pour l'instant lol mais je poste quand meme le chapitre 2 :)**

* * *

Ils s'étaient séparés il y a maintenant 30 minutes. Damon et Elena venaient tout juste d'arriver dans l'ancienne demeure de Stefan. En entrant, ils découvrirent un petit appartement de couleurs sombres uniquement, il y avait un canapé en cuir noir déposé devant une table basse et des taches de sang pénétrant le tout. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait une grande armoire ou y étaient disposés différents costumes. (ah les années 20). Par l'état du salon, on pouvait deviner que personne n'avait dut mettre les pieds ici depuis très longtemps.

Damon fit visiter l'appartement à Elena et n'oublia pas de lui montrer la fameuse liste des victimes du boucher. Elena sous le choque décida de sortir prendre l'air.

Damon la suivit.

« Sa va aller? _demanda t-il inquiet._

Oui sa va mais toujours aucune trace de Stefan, on devrait rentrer, Caroline a peut-etre du nouveau _répondit t-elle troublée._

Comme tu voudras » dit simplement Damon.

Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, lui caressa délicatement la joue et enchaina:

« On le retrouvera, je ferais tout pour retrouver mon petit frère. Je te le promet »

* * *

Caroline de son coté avait fait le tour des bars sans grand succès. Elle commença à desespérer mais n'abandonna pas pour autant. Elle se dirigea donc vers le suivant. Celui-ci ressembla plus à un club mais elle décida d'aller tout de meme y jetter un coup d'oeil. Après tout qu'avait t-elle à perdre? Ah si, elle pourrait se faire attaquer par une mystèrieuse bete sauvage pensa t-elle ironiquement.

Elle entra et se dirigea vers le barman.

« Boujour escusez-moi, avez-vous vus ce jeune homme? _Demandai-je en_ _lui tendant une photo du concern_é.

- Je le connais bien _répondit t-il en pointant Stefan du doigt._ Il vient plusieurs fois. Et si j'ai un conseil à vous donnez c'est de ne pas fréquenter des gens comme lui. Avec son pote, klaus je crois, ils n'arretent pas de créer des problèmes à chaque fois qu'ils viennent. Une jolie fille comme vous devriez plutot sortir et s'amuser au lieu de chercher un type pareil _rajouta t-il en me souriant gentiment et en_ _s'éloignant._

- Attendez _l'interpellai-je._

Merci de vouloir m'aider mais savez-vous ou il se trouve à l'heure qu'il est? C'est très important _dis-je._

Il soupira.

- Il ne devrait plus tarder. D'habitude il se pointe _dit t-il en regardant sa_ _montre _à 23 heures. Il devrait arriver.

- Merci beaucoup _dis-je,_ je vais l'attendre. »

Le barman partit.

J'attendais donc ici, seule, en me demandant si Stefan était aussi impitoyable que Damon me l'avais décrit. Je voulais vraimant aider Stefan, je voulais qu'il redevienne comme avant. Il était mon meilleur amis et m'avais énomément aidéé durant ma transition en vampire. C'est pour cela que je me devais de l'aider. Il compte énormément à mes yeux et je ferai donc tout mon possible pour le ramener. Damon m'avait dit de ne surtout pas l'approcher et de l'appeler si j'avais du nouveau. Moi je préférai attendre pour ne pas leur donner de faux espoir. Il fallait que je le vois seule, que je lui parle.

Une porte claquée me fit sortir de mes reveries.

J'aperçus un beau jeune homme, grand, cheveux chatains, yeux verts marchant d'une allure à en faire peur. C'était lui, c'était Stefan. Il était accompagné d'une fille, la pauvre, elle ne devais pas savoir ce qui l'attendait. Il entra sans me jetter un regard. Il commanda un verre et partit s'asseoir. Il avait l'air d'avoir ses habitudes. La jeune fille en question le rejoint et se laissa mordre. Elle sembla sous contrôle. Il l'avait surement hypnotiser. Sa me rappelai l'époque ou Damon faisait pareil avec moi, je préférai oublier. Tout d'un coup, ils se levèrent. Stefan tira la fille par le bras et la traina vers la sortie. Je suivis toute la scène des yeux et me décida à agir. Je me leva donc à mon tour et sortis par la porte. Une fois dehors , je cherchais Stefan du regard. Je l'aperçus qu'après plusieurs secondes. Je vis le boucher dévorer sa victime. Il fallait que je l'en empeche, il le fallait. Je me rapprocha d'eux et …

**Laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en penser.**

**Bonne journée ou bonne nuit , on sait jamait et n'oubliez pas de laiisser une review, sa fait toujours plaisir.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews sa ma fais très plaisir:**

**elvamp: merci et pour répondre à ta question, le destin de la fille ne sera pas génial. Bref je te laisse le découvrir.**

**Misssummer: merci pour ta review. Pour les couples, je ne sais pas si il y en aura d'autres. Je referai surement un peu de delena mais sans plus.**

**Perfect-monochrome: merci pour ta review, sa ma fais très plaisir.**

**Et pour le guest ayant laissé une review, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: merci.**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira!**

**Dans ce chapitre il y aura beaucoup de steroline et aussi du klaroline. Je ne vous en dit pas plus.**

* * *

Je me rapprocha d'eux et...

Je fus propulsée environs trois mètres plus loin par une personne se trouvant derrrière moi. Par sa force, je pouvais penser qu'il sagissait d'un vampire ou peut-etre bien d'un loup-garou.

Je me releva avec difficulté et vis le corp de la jeune fille allongée devant moi. Elle était couverte de sang. En meme temps, on ne pouvait pas dire que Stefan avait été tendre avec elle. Je me rapprocha d'elle et ne sentis plus aucun signe de vie. Elle était raide morte. Je m'en voulus aussitôt, j'aurai dus pouvoir la sauver. Je resta donc là, devant elle, ne pouvant bouger. Elle était si jeune, si innocente. Elle était brune et possédait des yeux d'un bleu magnifique, ils ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de Matt. Elle avait aussi beaucoup de goût en matiere de fringues. Elle portait un jean slim et un débardeur gris assorti à ses bottes. Elle portait une écharpe multicolore et des tonnes de petits bracelets. Si j'avais été humaine, je crois de j'aurai fait de cette fille ma meilleure amie. Malheuresement, la vie en avait décidé autrement. Une main posée sur mon épaule me fis sortir de mes réflexions. Je me retourna et aperçus la personne pour laquelle je m'étais rendus ici.

« Stefan _dis-je d'une voix nostalgique en ayant vus son massacre._

- Caroline, quelle bonne surprise de te voir ici _dit-il d'un ton moqueur. _Je vois que toi et les autres n'avez pas abandonnés les recherches me concernant. C'est bien, c'est bien. Mais une chose est sure Caroline, tu n'aurais jamais dus venir ici seule. Avec tout ce qu'on entend, ce n'est pas très prudent. Je te croyais moin stupide _rajouta t-il en se rapprochant._

- Je sais me défendre _dis-je de la voix la plus assurée que je pus._ Il avait l'air si,si inhumain. Je me recula lentement. Au fond de moi, j'étais terroriséé, je crois que Damon avait raison, j'aurais dus l'appeler et me barrer quand j'an avais l'occasion. Bon maintenant que j'étais là, courage Caroline, courage_ pensai-je dans ma tete._

- Mais je n'en doute pas Caroline_ dit-il en se plaçant juste devant moi._

- Stefan, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? _demandai-je d'une petite voix._

- Je profite de la vie, je m'amuse _me dit-il en souriant._ Son sourire était mauvais.

- Je ne te crois pas r_épliquai-je. _»

Il sembla surpris de ma réponse et commença à me détailler du regard comme s'il attendait une quelconque réaction de ma part. Je n'en fus rien. Je restais calme et essayais de déchiffrer son regard. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il me sembla avoir vu son regard d'autrefois (son fameux regard de vampire sèrieux). Malheuresement pour moi, il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut et il reprit son air de méchant. Ce n'est que quelques minutes après que je réalisa que l'ont étaient pas seule. Stefan l'avait compris puisqu'il dit:

« En faite Caroline _commenca Stefan_ je ne t'ai meme pas présenté mon nouveau pote. Qu'elle impolie je fais _ironisa t-il._

Je te présente donc … Klaus. Vous vous connaissez déjà, non? _demanda t-il connaissant_ _evidement la réponse._

Klaus arriva le sourire aux lévres, c'était donc lui qui m'avais envoyée valsé tout à l'heure. J'aurai dus m'en douter, Klaus ne lachait plus Stefan d'une semelle.

- Mais qui voilà ? _dit t-il amusé._ Caroline c'est bien sa? _demanda Klaus_

- Oui _dis-je ennuyée._ Je savais très bien qu'il se souvenait de moi, après tout, il avait voulu que je serve de sacrifice dans le rituel de sa malédiction.

- Alors Caroline, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois?_ demanda t-il toujours aussi amusé_ _par la situation présente._

- J'irai bien quand tu sauras loin de moi_ répliquai-je fier de moi pour cette trouvaille._

- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis _me prévient Stefan._

- Et pourquoi?_ tentai-je._

- Je ne sais pas moi, nous sommes des vampires dont moi un hybride, sa serait tellement facile pour nous de t'éliminer. Tu n'es qu'un bébé dans l'échelle des vampires Caroline_ me dit Klaus comme_ _s'il voulait voir jusqu'à ou j'étais capable d'aller._

Je continua donc, pas sans une boule au ventre. Je crois que si j'avais été humaine j'aurai hurler. J'étais bien Caroline Forbes, miss mystic falls, capitaine des pom-pom girl et beaucoup d'autres choses. Je n'allais pas me laisser impressionner par un hybride de mille ans et d'un boucher sanguinaire.

- Vous ne ma faites pas peur _dis-je calmement._

- Ah non? _demanda Klaus curieux._

- Non. Tu n'es qu'un hybride qui a été rejeté par ses parents et qui cherche desespérément un ami. Tu te sert des gens pour avoir ce que tu veux et tu tue ses innocents tous les jours. Tu as souffert et pour cela tu détruits des familles. Je trouve ça injuste. Chacuns à ses problèmes. Moi la première. Donc non, je ne te ferais pas le plaisir d'avoir peur. _dis-je énervé._ »

Il me regarda très froidement et fit un signe de la tete à Stefan que je ne compris pas. Son visage se transforma et ses crocs sortir. Il fonca sur moi avec sa vitesse vampirique et me plaqua contre un mur. Il me tenait fermement.

« Tu n'as vraimant pas peur Caroline _me dis Stefan haussant la voix._

- Si _répondis-je._ » Je savais que j'avais été trop loin dans mes propos. Après tout, Klaus n'était loin du jeune lycéen patient se faisant dire ses quatres vérités par sa petite copine tandis que Stefan redevenu le boucher tuait tout ceux qui croisait son chemin. Il dessera sa prise et me lacha complétement. Je tomba au sol, les larmes aux yeux. Le téléphone de Klaus se mit tout d'un coup à sonner. C'était un de ses sorciers à ce que je pis comprendre. Apparement, il avait découvert ce qui clochait dans la création des hybrides. Je pensa de suite à Elena, il ne fallait pas qu'il la trouve, jamais. Klaus se contente de dire:

« Je dois y aller, une affaire urgente. Tu me rejoins tu sais ou quand tu en auras fini avec elle. _S'adressant à Stefan._

- Bien sur _se contenta t-il de dire._

Et en une seconde à peine, il n'était plus avec nous.

Stefan se retourna vers moi.

- Que vas-tu faire de moi? m_e riquai-je_

J'avais en effet vu de quoi il était désormais capable. Il pouvais etre très intimidant quand il le voulait. Je me ressaisis, il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Moi je savais qui il était au fond et ce n'était en aucun cas le type qui m'avais parlé. Le vrai Stefan est quelqu'un de bien. J'essuyais les quelques larmes que j'avais laissé couler et je me relevais. Après tout, si moi je ne pouvais pas aider Stefan, qui le pourrait?

J'étais sur qu'il lui restait au moin une toute petite part de son humanité, son regard me l'avais prouvé tout à l'heure. Maintenant,il ne restait plus qu'à la faire ressortir. Klaus est la cause de tout cela, à moi d'arranger les choses. J'étais à présent devant lui, étant le plus sur de moi possible. Il avait l'air si vulnérable d'un coup. Il me dit d'un ton étrangement calme:

- Tu devrais t'en aller

- Je veux t'aider Stefan _dis-je d'un ton compatissant._

- Tu ne peux pas m'aider _s'écria t-il_. Je suis au service de Klaus, je suis redevenu le boucher Caroline. Mon humanité a -disparu et je ne pense plus qu'à une chose LE SANG.

- Tu peux y arriver Stefan, tu dois te battre_ lui dis-je._

- Moi je peux vous aidez_ intervint un jeune homme. _»

**Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Merci d'avance et à la prochaine! 3**


End file.
